In most religions, upon visiting a gravesite, respect is paid to the departed by placement of an object at the gravesite. The object may be that of a rock or stone which is usually placed at the foot of the gravesite simply to show respect and/or to provide a form of identification of the visit in remembrance of the departed individual or animal. Other natural or environmentally suitable ornaments including flowers may also be placed at the gravesite. However, it is not currently acceptable to leave anything in writing at the gravesite such as a sheet of paper or card with words of endearment since the cemetery frowns upon leaving anything at or near the gravesite which can be blown away and/or may desecrate the cemetery grounds even if secured in place.
The present invention is directed to a bereavement artifact of relatively small size which will simulate a religious ornament or a natural looking rock or stone having a receptacle therein exposed to the atmosphere in which degradable paper or a degradable card in the form of a folded sheet or rolled paper containing words of endearment or a personal message may be placed. The degradable paper or card is composed of a composition causing the paper or card to substantially dissolve or disintegrate when in contact with water through exposure to the atmosphere and the natural elements over a relatively short period of time of generally less than a year. Accordingly, the artifact may be left at a gravesite and will not desecrate the cemetery grounds. The degradable paper or card may include printed subject matter and/or a handwritten personal message from a bereaved person. Space is provided for the bereaved person to leave his or her signature following the handwritten message, if desired.